justice_2033fandomcom-20200214-history
Justice 2033 Vol 1 3
Appearing in "The Brave and the Bold, Part 3" Featured Characters: * The Outsiders III ** Batgirl (Flashback and main story) ** Batman (Flashback and main story) ** Batwoman ** Harley Quinn (First appearance) ** Martian Manhunter ** Orphan ** Red Wing ** The Signal (First appearance) ** Spoiler (First appearance as Spoiler) Supporting Characters: * Batfamily ** James Gordon ** Red Robin (First appearance as Red Robin) Antagonists: * Brother Eye (First full appearance) Other Characters: * Aquaman Family (First appearance) (On television screen) ** Aquagirl (First appearance) (On television screen) ** Aquaman (First appearance) (On television screen) * A.R.G.U.S. (First appearance) (Flashback only) (Mentioned only) * Bruce Wayne (Mentioned only) * The Flash (First appearance) (On television screen) (Cameo) * Gotham Gazette (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Justice League I (First appearance) (Mentioned only) * Keystone City Police Department (First appearance) (On television screen) * Power Girl (First appearance as Power Girl) (On television screen) * Selina Kyle (Mentioned only) * Team Arrow (First appearance) (On television screen) ** Arsenal (First appearance) (On television screen) ** Speedy (First appearance) (On television screen) ** Wonder Woman (First appearance) (On television screen) * Vicki Vale Show (First appearance) (Flashback only) (On television screen) ** Vicki Vale (First appearance) (Flashback only) (On television screen) Locations: * Earth 1 (Flashback and main story) ** Milky Way Galaxy (Flashback and main story) *** Sol system (Flashback and main story) **** Earth (Flashback and main story) ***** Brother Eye Watchtower (First appearance) ***** North America (Flashback and main story) ****** United States of America (Flashback and main story) ******* California (First appearance) (On television screen) ******** Gateway City (First appearance) (On television screen) ******** Sub Diego (First appearance) (On television screen) ******** National City (First appearance) (On television screen) ******* Kansas (First appearance) (On television screen) ******** Keystone City (First appearance) (On television screen) ******* New Jersey (Flashback and main story) ******** Neo-Gotham (Flashback and main story) ********* The Bowery ********** Jasper's Place ********* Coventry (First appearance) ********* Diamond District (Flashback and main story) ********** Wayne Memorial Building (Flashback and main story) *********** The Belfry II (Flashback and main story) ********* East End (First appearance) ********* Sparng Bridge (First appearance) ******* Washington (First appearance) (On television screen) ******** Star City (First appearance) (On television screen) Items: * Aquagirl Suit II (First appearance) (On television screen) * Aquaman Suit III (First appearance) (On television screen) * Arsenal Suit III (First appearance) (On television screen) * Batarangs ** Razor Batarangs (First appearance) * Batclaw (First appearance) * Batcomputer * Batgirl Suit IV * Batman Batsuit VI * Batwoman Batsuit II * Bow of Apollo (First appearance) (On television screen) * Bracelets of Submission (First appearance) (On television screen) * Brother Eye MK V (First appearance) * EYE SCUBA Sentry (First appearance) (On television screen) * EYE Sentry * Lasso of Persuasion (First appearance) (On television screen) * Orphan Suit II * Power Girl Suit (First appearance) * Red Hood Suit III * Red Robin Suit III (First appearance) * Red Wing Suit * Robin Suit VIII (First appearance) (Cameo) * Roy Harper's Cybernetic Arm (First appearance) * The Signal Suit II (First appearance) * Speedy Suit III (First appearance) (On television screen) * Spoiler Suit II (First appearance) * Wonder Woman Suit III (First appearance) (On television screen) Vehicles: * Batcycle VI (First appearance) (Destroyed) * Batmobile MK II Trivia * The issue was completed July 18, 2018, after the writing process began July 17th See Also *Justice 2033 *Justice 2033 Vol 1 2 (previous) *Justice 2033 Vol 1 4 (upcoming) Category:Comics Category:Justice 2033 Issues